Visually organizing and depicting population data for a relatively large number of subjects of populations can assist clinicians and others to recognize relationships and trends. In addition to facilitating hypotheses and conclusions to be drawn, assessing such visually depicted data can also facilitate further manipulation and/or refinement of this data for further analysis. Current visualization techniques, however, do not provide for a sufficiently robust graphical representation.